When I Wake Up
by littlems.awesome
Summary: Austria finds blood on his carpet, so who's is it? PrussiaXAustria.This is my first fanfiction, so sorry for if it's horrible - Review please


"Gilbert?" called the brunette for the forth time.

Fear pooled in Roderich's stomach as he searched the seemingly empty house for his favorite albino. He remembered falling asleep in his lover's arms the night before, but when he awoke there was no one. There was no sign of anyone else in the house; it's as if he was never there.

"Where could he have gone at 3 am?" The Austrian man wondered aloud as he walked towards the all too quiet living room. He looked around the dark Victorian style living room and noticed nothing out of the ordinary until he saw some dark spots on the ground. As he got closer to the mysterious spots the fear quickly turned into dread as he realized what it was. Blood.

"GILBERT?" The man cried. He started to look franticly around the room for his red eyed lover, but saw no one. He followed the red spots until he came to the kitchen's closed door. He peaked into the room and instantly regretted it when he saw an unmoving figure in the middle of the floor with a butcher knife through his heart. He knew it was his boyfriend.

Roderich was too stunned to move or even breathe. Silent tears ran down his face when he finally snapped back into reality, he ran over and checked the figures pulse and when he felt nothing he started to sob uncontrollably. He cradled his dead lover in his arms for what seemed like hours stroking his hair. Then he heard a voice calling his name.

"Roddy…Roderich..." called the voice. It was so familiar, but he was to overcome with grief to figure out who it was.

"RODERICH!" yelled the voice. He recognized it. He looked through blurry eyes and he was staring into the red eyes of his best friend and lover, Gilbert. They were lying in their bed and it was dark except for the little light that the moon let in through the curtains.

"Roderich what's wrong? Are you ok? You just started crying and…" Gilbert trailed off, worry filled his voice.

"Gil-Gilbert?" Roderich asked. he was so confused. The last he remembered was seeing him dead in the middle of the kitchen.

"Of course, who else would it be?" he stated. "Now what's wrong? Are you ok?" He repeated

"I-I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Roderich said quietly. He was to distressed to say anything else.

"Baby, you want to talk about it?" Gilbert asked as he layed back down on the bed and put a comforting arm around his little lover.

It was horrible," He couldn't keep himself from recalling the horrible scene of his lover's motionless body. He started sobbing again and pulled himself closer to Gilbert as the arm that was wrapped around him tightened.

"Shhhhh…it's don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It was just a dream, your ok." Gilbert whispered to his crying lover. Gilbert just held him until he stopped crying, whispering calming words to him the whole time. When the tears finally stopped, Gilbert asked, "Are you ok now? You can cry as much as you want, it's ok."

"I'm ok now. Thank you." Roderich said quietly and snuggled up close to Gilbert's side. Feeling much better now that he knew it was only a dream and that Gilbert was ok. "Just promise me something?" he said quietly.

"Anything" Gilbert stated without hesitation.

"Promise me that when I wake up you'll be here…" Roderich said while putting his head down. He felt foolish asking such a thing.

Then Gilbert gently lifted up his head and said,

"I promise that no matter what happens, I will never leave your side and every time you wake up I'll be right here next to you." He then kissed Roderich gently, but with so much passion, he knew the words were true. They broke away for air and just lyed there in each other's arms. Roderich was gently drifting to sleep when he said,

"I love you, Gilbert. So much" And the last thing he heard before falling into a deep sleep was "I love you to Roderich, with all my heart. Roderich slept peacefully in Gilbert's arms for the rest of the night.

.


End file.
